


人兽

by jijiang



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiang/pseuds/jijiang





	人兽

月圆之夜。  
  
桐人今晚睡得并不安稳，他看了眼窗外高悬的明月，总感觉莫名的心悸。清醒之后他习惯性地把目光投往友人优吉欧的方向，可床上似乎只有凌乱的被褥。  
  
“优吉欧？”  
  
桐人不安地下床，靠近过去，发现优吉欧确实不在。他在宿舍里找了一圈，无果后又坐下等待，一分一秒都变得无比难捱。  
  
‘他那么大个人，还是在学院里，不会出事的。’桐人自我安慰着躺下睡觉，然后又跟弹簧似的从床上起来，穿衣服，翻窗。  
  
帝立修剑学院的宿舍楼后，桐人正搓着手四处张望。秋季的冷风堪称无孔不钻，他在路上打了个寒噤。  
  
夜里很静，桐人能清楚地听到自己踏在青石板路上的脚步声，以及灌丛另一边突然响起的窸窸窣窣声。  
  
双方同时安静，桐人紧张地望向声源。  
  
“是桐人吗？”  
  
桐人听见熟悉的呼唤声，神经放松，上前几步拨开灌丛道：“是我，优吉欧，你……”桐人看清眼前的景象，静止在了原地。  
  
优吉欧半躺着，背靠树干。他低垂着头，不属于人类的兽耳因为听到动静而来回抖动，从衣摆下冒出来的尾巴也因为桐人的到来一翘一翘地彰显着自己的存在，尾巴上的毛在月光照耀下闪着惑人的光泽。  
  
桐人曾经听优吉欧说过他的体质特殊，但亲眼目睹还是受到了不小的冲击。  
  
优吉欧抬眼，瞪着幽绿色的圆瞳，纵使处于低位也不妨碍他向桐人施压。  
  
那是一匹狼的眼睛。  
  
“你别过来。”  
  
优吉欧眉头紧皱，勉强从喉咙里挤出一句完整的话，后面就全是粗重不畅的喘息。桐人见他难受得要命，并没有听劝，反而穿过灌丛，走到他跟前：“你可以回去睡的，我完全不介意……”  
  
“别过来，桐人。”优吉欧少见地打断了他的话。  
  
桐人正要继续往前，他停下来问：“很难受吗？”  
  
“有点，等月亮落下去就好了，你快回去。”  
  
“不需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
“不用，快回去。”优吉欧的喘息愈加急促，对桐人说话的语气也从命令变成了央求。  
  
“我这就回去睡觉，等着你明天早上叫我起床。”桐人临走时一心想要趁这难得的机会摸摸优吉欧的狼耳。  
  
他向优吉欧伸出手，然后优吉欧便收起了之前催促桐人离开的忍耐表情。他闻到了从桐人的指腹散发出来的，直接勾起他兽欲的血的味道。  
  
优吉欧把桐人被灌木枝划破的手指含在嘴里，吸出啧啧水声。  
  
很快桐人就察觉到了优吉欧身体发生的变化，但已经迟了。优吉欧的躯干和四肢都变得更加精壮有力，他被拖拽到地上，狼人的手撑在他身旁，尖利的指甲已经在地面上留下了数道抓痕，手背上甚至长出了些灰白色的毛发。新生的獠牙扎进桐人指尖的皮肤，厚重的舌苔压在他的伤口处，舔舐着他的血液。  
  
这匹狼循着芳香，咬上了他的脖颈。  
  
脖子然后便是胸、腰腹、胯……桐人止住联想，猛烈地摇头。  
  
他想逃，不过太晚了，一切都晚了。优吉欧现在根本不会顾及桐人的意志，他只会顺从自己的天性。  
  
“等等……至少到屋里去，别在这儿做……”桐人尝试着挣脱束缚，但优吉欧的肩膀比他印象里的宽阔太多，对方很轻松就把他严严实实地圈进了自己的怀里。优吉欧发出几声意义不明的闷哼，似乎是不满于桐人的反抗，他啃得更用力了，脱他衣服的手也更加粗暴，“嘶拉”一声，黑色修剑士服被优吉欧撕出一道口子，裂口又被他扯得更大，桐人身上只剩下上衣的残骸，裤子堆积在脚边，光洁的腿裸露在冷风中，不停打颤。优吉欧用指甲挑起他内裤的边缘——这是最后一道防线了。  
  
“求你停手吧，优吉欧，求求你了。”桐人不想让优吉欧知道自己下体的异常。  
  
优吉欧无视桐人的请求，褪下他的内裤，把那双腿最大限度地折叠至他的胸前，让桐人的私处完全暴露出来。  
  
狼人呼吸一滞。  
  
在阴茎下面出现了本不该存在的雌穴，阴唇因为过分弯曲的腿而一张一翕地微微开口。  
  
完了，这个肮脏又恶心的秘密还是被他发现了。桐人一直小心翼翼地隐瞒着自己是双性人的事实，喜欢也不敢直说，现在都完了，他只能等待优吉欧做出嫌恶的反应。  
  
狼人先是竖起耳朵，而后兴冲冲地抬头问道：“你能怀孕吗？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“让我射在里面，然后给我生小宝宝，好不好？”优吉欧亲了亲他软软的肚子。  
  
“啊？”  
  
“你放心，狼人和人配种会生出很健康的人类的，我们来生小宝宝吧。”  
  
“不是，你等……”桐人拒绝的话还没说完，就被优吉欧刚释放出来的暗红色肉刃吓得咽了回去，性器的大小与他的雌穴极不相匹，柱身上的血管清晰可见，龟头硕大，倒刺狰狞可怖，沉甸甸的精囊垂在一旁。  
  
优吉欧用尾巴卷住桐人的腰，未经任何润滑与扩张就刺了进去，几乎要直接撑开他的盆骨。从没触碰过的穴道突然容纳进一整根巨物，两瓣肥厚的阴唇讨好似地裹住阴茎根部，桐人甚至能看到自己的小腹隆起的弧度。优吉欧一往外抽送，倒刺就直挺挺地扎在他的肉壁上，刮出星星点点的血丝。  
  
受到血的刺激，狼人更加兴奋了，一直缠在桐人腰上的尾巴也按捺不住般顺着股沟戳进了他的臀缝，狼毛短硬粗糙，在软肉里蹭来蹭去，痛痒中桐人前后都被插得汁水四溅，挂在他脚踝上的内裤也随着优吉欧的捣弄来回摇晃。  
  
肉棒再次胀大，已经大到拔不出来的程度，犬科动物在雌穴里锁结，一波又一波的精液注进桐人的肚子。优吉欧把桐人的腿抬高，精液全都灌了进去，他的肚子正在以肉眼可见的速度变大，桐人体力不支，昏了过去，迷蒙中他听见了狼的嚎叫声。如果有人经过，就会看见月光下，在毫无遮蔽的环境里有一头真正的野兽在肏男孩的屄。射完精后它又把男孩的内裤扯了下来，满满地塞进穴道，堵住精液的出口以保证他成功受孕。  
  
──────────────────────   
  
“优吉欧，优吉欧。”  
  
身体恢复正常的优吉欧被叫醒，睁眼就看到了树木掩映下的蓝天，他回头去看身旁的好友——  
  
桐人身上没有一块完好的皮肤，兽类的齿痕和爪痕遍布全身，膝盖和手臂都磕出了淤青。他艰辛地挪着步子，内裤湿得跟在水里泡过一样，根本没法穿，他白嫩的屁股在优吉欧面前一晃一晃地经过，上面还有通红的掌印，桐人一动就会像失禁般从臀缝里流出精液。  
  
优吉欧怔愣许久，他回忆起昨晚发生的事，想碰桐人却又不敢，只能不停地说：“对不起，对不起……”  
  
“别道歉了，一会儿这条路该有人走了，你快帮我拿件衣服。”桐人嗓音沙哑，他收拾好地上天命值归零的几块布料，想要不穿内裤，直接套上裤子，但又怕夹不住屁股里的精液弄脏它，优吉欧见状道：“我扶着你蹲下，拍拍肚子让它们流出来再走。”  
  
桐人不答应，硬是把裤子套上了，他怕有人过来，只好先穿上优吉欧的外衣，整个人呈中空状态一瘸一拐地往回走。因为一直被优吉欧摁在石板路上做爱，前胸早就磨得红肿不堪，衣物蹭过破皮的乳头，痒得桐人直扭腰。  
  
两人一路无言，优吉欧内心却是暗潮澎湃，他现在的想法就如同昨夜被看到下体的桐人：‘完了，连朋友都做不成了。’  
  
终于等到桐人开口，优吉欧听到他问：“你每个月都有一天会这样？”  
  
“嗯，春秋两季是发情期……会更凶猛一些。”  
  
“这么说，你以前每次发情都会让人给你生小宝宝？”  
  
“哈？没有没有，我只对桐人你……”  
  
意识到自己说漏嘴的优吉欧立马噤声。  
  
桐人对他坏笑：“你真是出乎意料的好套话啊，优吉欧。”


End file.
